Nevermore
by Sydnee1230
Summary: Dylan actually kills Fang in Nevermore. Max wasn't at the right place and the right time to stop him. Dylan thinks he did it for her good. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**This idea kinda just popped into my head one night and I decided to try it out. (Please don't hate me!)**

 **Read and review please. I'm not gonna say enjoy. :/**

* * *

 _Max pov..._

It's like time is standing still.

Dylan looks at me. "I'm sorry," he whispers, for my ears only.

Everything moves in slow motionbut Dylan and Fang.

Dylan charges for Fang.

I open my mouth to shout out a warning to Fang but no sound comes out.

Dylan punches Fang in the nose. Surprise and shock registersin Fang's expression and in that split second, Dylan punches Fang again. In the stomach. Fang doubles over wheezing and coughing, trying to catch his breath. Dylan brings his knee up, connecting  
it to Fang's jaw.

Fang's neck snaps back, and he somehow is still conscious and on his feet.

None of us will make it in time. None of us can stop him.

My vision zones in on the two boys.

One who claims he's my other half. One who actually is my other half.

Dylan grabs Fang's throats in a viselike grip, squeezing. Fang starts choking and grabs Dylan's hands as Dylan lifts him off the looks straight into Dylan's face.

I stand there unable to move. _This can't be happening..._

Fang's eyes find mine. We hold each other's gaze for a few seconds before his dark lashes brush his cheeks. His hand falls limp by his side and at that moment I struggle to breathe.

Dylan's arm muscle ripples and then he releasesa purplefaced Fang.

" _FANG!"_ I wail out his name.

Then the wholeworld jerks back and everything is moving again. Everything but Fang.

Dylan takes a step back and looks at his hands. His teal eyes look to me and I ignore his gaze.

"Max..." my hand goes to my mouth as I stare at Fang's body, willing him to breathe, twitch, cough... anything. "Max," he grabs my arm and I yank free. "I'm sorry. I- I had too. It was to protect you!"

I ball my hands into fists at my side. I ground my words out. "Get away from me..." I say in a deadly tone. "Or I will kill you."

"I did it to protect you..." he says again. "If I didn't kill him you would've been in danger."

"Killing him put me in more danger than ever!" I burst. "He always has my back! He protects me!" I try to keep my rage.

"You never would've taken his place." The rage I feel starts to crawl back to the little hole itstays in and I scramble to retrieve it. I look at Fang who still lays there limp and I fear the worst. My eyes fill with tears.

I can imagine the hurt on Dylan'sface when I walk away. The raw emotion he always shows there.

I hear his wings snap open and he launches intothe air. I hope I never see him again.

I take off running to where Fang lays, lifeless,and when I get there, Ikneel beside him. I put my arm under his shoulder and lift him closer to me.

"Fang!" I say through sobs.

I push my fingers through his dark knotted hair. I grab his shouldersand shake.

"Please Fang, please. Don't die on me!" I look at his beat upface. His nose is broken no doubt. His eye is swollen.

A warm hand rests on my shoulder and I don't look up to see who it is.

"No, no, no," I sob. "You can't do this to me!"

Tears stream down my face and my head falls to his still chest. I clutch him to me, not ever wanting to let go.

 _This can't be happening._ I think again.

I hear someone crying behind me. Then I think, _How could I let this happen? We need him more than we know._

I pick up his limp, lifeless hand and press it to my lips. "Please," I whisper, even though I know it's no use. He's gone. Nothing I can do will save him. Nothing any of us can do will save him.

I see red in my vision. Pure hatred and rage for Dylan, the boy who killed my soul mate.

Iggy gets in front of me on the other side of Fang. He presses his two fingers to Fang's neck and a look of defeat clouds his face. Iggy's face crumbles. "He's really gone."

I let out an animal like moan and clutch Fang's body closer to me. Hearing Iggy say that brings a new wave of pain.

"I'm so sor-" Iggy's voice breaks. He presses the heel of his hand to his eyes.

"Max, I'm sorry but we need to move. I hate having to do this to you."

I let out a choked sobbed. "You idiot," I whisper, ignoring Iggy.

"You weren't supposed to die on me."

Iggy stands andstarts taking Fang. "Dr. Martinez is coming Max. We need to go."

"Wait! I have to say goodbye!"

Iggy has a pained look on his face. I know I'm not making any of this easier for them. I'm supposed to be the strong one. The one who doesn't shed a tear.

I wipe Fang's dark hair off his forehead and plant a quick kiss there. "Bye." I say. The tears still come, steaming down my face,wetting my clothes and hair.

My fingers trace the bruises on Fang's neck where Dylan grabbed him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him." I whisper.

"I love you."

I watch Iggy take him and my heart breaks.

I close my eyes to block it out. To block everything out.

I stay there for a few minutes and Iggy comes back. "Let's go inside. Come on."

I get to my feet in a haze and I follow Iggy inside the house.

I sit on the couch, feeling numb and Iggy sits beside me. Angel comes and climbs in my lap.

She looks up at me with those big blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She says.

I wipe away a tear that tracks down the dirt and grime on her face. She lays her head against my shoulder and I lay my hand on her curls.

Nudge and Gazzy stand in the corner of the living room, silent.

"We'll be okay." Iggy says. "It'll get easier someday. The pain will still be there but not as sharp."

I look at him. "It'll never get easier Iggy. Never."

* * *

 **It's not like anything I would normally write so please review.I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Since this one was sad I'll make up for it by posting a chapter to my other story soon.**


End file.
